


They Never Saw It Coming

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Eye Gouging, Other, aniaml attack, astral is the dragon witch, hurt you first, the King is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: All Astral wanted to do was show them something
Relationships: None
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	They Never Saw It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing with my sides. Just so you know Astral is genderfluid, they go between she/her and they/them. I say this because some days she/her pronouns feel right for them, and other days, like today, them/them pronouns feel right. Everyone else uses she/her

“Did you really need to bring us with you,” Alex sighed, while she was used to Astral’s antics, that didn’t mean she wanted to be dragged along with her to the imagination.

“Cooommeee oooon Allleeexx,” Astral complained, “Please the others are all busy and besides this way you and Elly can see what I’m working on.

‘It does sound pretty cool Alex,” Elly said, a beam on her face.

“....Fine but we’re leaving at the first sign of anything going wrong,” Alex muttered, not being able to say no to the cinnamon roll that was Elly.

Both Elly and Astral cheered, Elly because she wanted to see what Astral was working on and Astral...well just because they were Astral.

“So what exactly are we doing here.”

“So I’ve been working on this thing for a while and I think I’ve finally managed to get this right.”

“Well then let’s see,” Elly said, bouncing a little bit. She always got really excited about anything new. That was probably the innocence in her that got excited about any new ideas. 

“What is your idea anyways,” Alex asked. 

“I can show you, we just need to head a bit further in the imagination first,” Astral explained, “I don’t want to risk it getting out because it will probably be safe but on the off chance it isn’t I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

“So where are we heading then,” Alex asked.

“Why my humble abode in the imagination of course,” Astral said beaming.

Alex nodded, figuring that place would be safe. Fortunately, it didn’t take too much time to get there.

“Alright, so what’s your idea now that we’re here,” Alex asked.

Elly was bouncing a bit as well as they waited for Astral to explain.

“Well you see,” Astral started before they all heard a roar right outside and Astral started muttering something under their breath. 

“They weren’t supposed to show up for another few days,” they cursed. 

“Astral what is that,” Elly asked, now a little worried.

“That would be the royals,” Astral said, shifting into their half-dragon from as they looked around for something.

Later Astral told Alex they were looking for their wand so they could put up a barrier to protect the two. Unfortunately, Astral wasn’t able to move fast enough.

“Oh, it seems you’ve gathered some friends  _ witch _ ,” a man said as he walked in, his black cape willowing behind him. His dragon followed him in.

“It what’s it to you  _ your highness _ ,” Astral hissed at him, “They have nothing to do with this.”

“Yes but they’re friends of yours so clearly something must be wrong with them,” the man said, nonchalantly.

“You won’t touch them,” Astral hissed.

“Oh don’t worry  _ I _ won’t touch them.”

None of them realized what that meant until Alex noticed the dragon heading straight for Elly. Alex tried to bolt, tried to beat the dragon so she could prevent Elly from getting hurt and she sort of succeeded. 

She sort of succeeded as in Elly was a lot less hurt then she could have been. And right after the attack, Astral was able to throw up a shield to protect the two until they were able to sink out.

However, Alex heard Elly sobbing and when she looked down she noticed Elly’s eyes had been torn up. Alex had to hold herself back from attacking the man as she tried to sink out and get to Lucy.

The last she saw before managing to sink out was Astral, pissed beyond belief, ready to attack the person who had hurt Elly.

“LUCY,” Alex yelled as soon as they were back in the mindpalace.

“Yes Al- oh my god,” Lucy said seeing Elly. “Okay bring her to my room.”

Alex nodded, picking up Elly and bringing her to her room. Lucy quickly got to work working on Elly’s eyes the best she could.

After she was finished she turned to Alex. “Okay good news, after some rest, she’ll be fine.”

“And the bad news?”

“Elly’s not going to be able to see ever again.”


End file.
